Raised by the Doctor
by xXLightsintheSkyXx
Summary: Amy and Lorna Make up a plan to save Melody from the Silence, so Lorna takes baby melody to 76 totters lane.
1. Prologue

Lorna Bucket was just doing her job. Well, at least she tried.

The Silence had given her a job to do, but she wasn't doing this for them; she was doing this for Amy, a woman she didn't even know, but when Amy had asked her to take care of her baby, Melody, to make sure that they didn't hurt her, she had said, of course.

Lorna hadn't wanted to see Melody get taken away from her mother, but this was the only way to protect her from the silence.

So as she held baby melody in her arms, she looked down at her face from time to time, and remembered her promise that she would keep this baby save, even if it cost her own life.

She had persuaded The Silence to give her the job of taking the baby to the orphanage. She was never going to take her to that horrible place; she had given her word to Amy and wasn't ever going to break it.

As she was running she heard a familiar wheezing sound. The sound was different from the sound she remembered but it was still the same. The wheezing was coming from the junk yard a few feet away.

She would take melody to the Doctor; he would take care of her she knew he would. So she ran. She ran even faster than she was running before (As fast as someone can run with a baby in their arms).

She looked at the sign on the door, '76, Totter's lane'

When she got closer to the sound, she could hear voices.

"Grandfather, where are we?" Said a young girl, from inside.

"It seems as though we have landed in a junk yard," A male voice answered.

Lorna walked through the doors and into the junkyard. She was exhausted; she had run all the way here.

The old man looked surprised at her sudden entre, but did not go back inside.

"Doctor?" She asked,

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked as a girl with short dark hair came out of the box.

She gave us a questioning look, but remained silent.

"Who I am is not important," Lorna said as she turned the baby so they could see her. "Who she is, is important; because I want you to protect her"

"Us? You barely know us, and you want us to watch your child?"

"She isn't my daughter," Lorna stated, slightly annoyed, "And you aren't strangers to me, I _have_ met you before." She looked around "Please. I need her to be safe. I made a promise to her mother." She said with pleading eyes.

Susan looked at her grandfather, silently asking if it was ok. He nodded warily, still looking at Lorna. Susan gently took the baby from Lorna and asked what had happened.

"Ok, but I think I'm being followed so it has to be quick." She paused and looked around again "Her name is Melody Pond; she was stolen at birth by a group of people called the Silence. They wanted me to take her somewhere to be raised as a weapon. Her mother and I met and we didn't want that to happen so we made up a plan, to take her somewhere safe. And that safe place is with you Doctor" she finished, a little out of breath.

"Please keep her safe" She said as she ran back into the night, hoping she did the right thing.


	2. School Never Ends

**AN: Well, sorry if this chapter is basically the same, but there is only so much you can do with a baby or toddler, but as Melody gets older it will switch to her point of view. **

The day continued the same way as the day's right after Lorna had delivered Melody to the Doctor. After the few months of retrieving all the things they needed for baby Melody, and setting up a schedule for her feeding times, and such things babies require, they settled into a routine, before they knew it one year had passed. Melody was not a baby anymore, but still could not walk or talk yet. However much to Susan's delight, Melody still loved to be held by her.

Though Susan loved melody with all of her hearts, she longed for a change of scenery, and pleaded with The Doctor to enroll her in a school nearby. Even though he thought it a complete waste of her time and potential, he eventually let her enroll, so long as she came back as soon as it was over and help with Melody; He could not take care of her on his own, after all, and it had been her to accept Melody in the first place. She agreed to her grandfather's terms, and they started a routine again.

She had told her teachers when she enrolled that she couldn't always stay after school because she had to help her grandfather take care of her baby sister, Melody.

One particular day, five months later, after school, Susan had asked her history teacher, Miss Wright, if she could borrow a book on the French Revolution, while her teacher had gone to get something, she had retrieved her music player and played one of her favorite bands, John Smith and the Common Men.

While she was listening to the music, Miss Wright came in through the door with another of her teachers, Mr. Chesterton, and only knew they had entered the room when Miss Wright said her name. She turned around, put down her music player, and said,

"Oh, sorry Miss Wright, I didn't hear you coming in," nervous at her teachers looking at her and added on," Aren't the fabulous?" talking about the music.

"Who?" replied, Miss Wright. Susan glanced down to the music player," It's John Smith and the Common Men; they've gone from nineteen to two in hickory."

Miss Wright smiled at her and then glanced at Mr. Chesterton, and said, to Susan," that's pretty good."

Mr. Chesterton apparently knew something about them too since he stated something knowledgeable about the band.

"You are surprising Mr. Chesterton; I wouldn't expect you to know a thing like that," Susan said smiling, while sounding pleasantly surprised.

She really did need to get back to Melody; Grandfather would be waiting for her and not very happy either.

"I have an inquiring mind, and a very sensitive ear," Mr. Chesterton replied to her. Susan's head turned to look at the music player to turn it off while saying a," OH, sorry!" to Mr. Chesterton, while he chuckled and said," Thank you," when she turned it off.

Susan looked to Miss Wright and noticed the book she was supposed to borrow, "Is that the book you're lending me, Miss Wright?" Miss Wright handed Susan the book with a quiet "yes". "It will be interesting," she murmured then promised a little louder," I'll return it tomorrow."

"Oh, that's not necessary, 'til you've finished it," urged Miss Wright. "I'll have finished it," Susan said back to her teacher. She maneuvered to sit down while Mr. Chesterton asked her," Uh, Where do you live Susan? I'm giving Miss Wright a ride home; I've got room for one more." Slightly panicked, she came up with a random reply, "No thank you, Mr. Chesterton, I rather like walking in the English fog; it's sort of mysterious."

Miss Wright tried to say something before Mr. Chesterton cut in, "Then we won't deprive you of that romantic pleasure."

"Well, hurry home, Susan, and be careful, the fog's getting thicker." Miss Wright said in a worried tone, and then asked, "We'll see you in the morning?" Susan answered her without raising her head, "I expect so. Goodnight."

"Good night." Miss Wright called to her, "Goodnight, Susan." Mr. Chesterton said as well. Then they walked out the door leaving her alone again. Susan walked over to the desk where she put down the book and read a little bit of it but something was wrong. "But that's not right!" she said aloud.  
_

Walking home was unnerving to say the least. Susan always had the feeling that someone was following her home to the TARDIS. She tried to walk swiftly, but she couldn't see very well in the fog so she didn't want to trip herself.

When she finally made it to 76 Totters Lane, she looked 'round herself to make sure no one was following her inside to her home.

Lorna had said that people had kidnapped Melody from her parents. She tried to make sure every day that Melody would be safe. Susan loved baby Melody from the moment she saw her little face, and she would protect her as long as she was able to. But there was something familiar about the little toddler that had Susan wondering who she was.

Susan reached the door and opened it quietly, and crept in the dark towards a form she knew as the TARDIS. TARDIS was just like a pet name, as her name was actually Time and Relative Dimensions in Space; but of course it was too long so Susan just HAD to shorten it.

Susan reached the door and when inside to see her grandfather holding baby Melody trying to get her to sleep. When she was finally asleep, He put her in her cradle.

After taking off her coat, Susan crossed the room to him," Grandfather, I'm back," She whispered.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, "You watch Melody, I'll be out for a few minutes; I finally got her to sleep." The Doctor said before grabbed his hat, coat, and scarf, and headed out the door.

Susan looked down at Melody's face, her brown eyes were now closed, and a peaceful look was on her face. "Hello sweetie," Susan said silently to the sleeping toddler, "Did you miss me?"

A little while later, she heard the door opening slightly, "There you are!" she said and almost immediately regretted it as Melody stirred slightly. It sounded like the door closes again, and she could hear voices outside.

One of the voices -that she could make out-, was her grandfather, but the other two were different. One voice was definitely female, and the other was male.

Then the voices get louder and then grow quiet like whispers. There are a few knocks and more whispers. She walks towards the console and presses a button that opens the door then whispers, "What are you doing out there grandfather?" her grandfather yelled to her, "Go back inside and shut the door! Shut the door!" the man's voice yelled "Barbara!" and then a figure she recognizes as Miss Wright enters the TARDIS.

She griped Melody crib tight standing slightly sideways as to protect Melody from the intruder. Soon after, Mr. Chesterton followed, behind him, her grandfather. Her Grandfather walks passed both of them while the door closes behind them. "These people are known to you, I believe," He says to Susan while pointing at her school teachers. "What are you doing here?" she says to them quietly, and then turns her head to her grandfather, while still holding tight to melody's crib, "They're two of my school teachers."

"Is that you're excuse for this unwarrantable intrusion? You had no right to invite them here. I blame you for this Susan. You would insist on going to that ridiculous school, I warned you!" her grandfather scolded her in whispers. She started to protest but before she could get the words out, Miss Wright asked," Is this really where you live Susan?" She quietly answered, "Yes." The Doctor asked accusingly," And what is wrong with it!?" Mr. Chesterton muttered in disbelief," But… It was just a box!"

"Perhaps," The Doctor answered vaguely.

"But it can't be!" Miss Wright breathed, But Mr. Chesterton cried, "It was, you saw it!" Susan was hoping that with all this yelling in disbelief would not wake up Melody, and she was fairly close herself to tell them to be quiet because of the obvious CRIB IN THE ROOM! It was really strange that they would not notice Melody even though they were looking straight at her. Humans; they never ceased to amaze her.

"See, I knew this would happen, you stupid child," The Doctor told her.

Susan opened her mouth but looked away. She fought the urge to take Melody to the next room and let the tears fall. "Maybe we should leave," Miss Wright urged her science teacher,

"Just a minute; we are here… I'd just like to…I know this is absurd!" Mr. Chesterton said running his hand through his hair," But… I walked all around it!"

"Do I need to take Melody to my room?" Susan asked quietly enough that her school teachers would not hear her.

"Yes, if they are going to be this loud, then go and put her in your room, for now" Her grandfather replied, his anger leaving his face for the moment.

Susan took little Melody from her cradle carefully and quickly left the room. She then gently placed Melody in her bed; Melody shifted slightly and made a few tiny noises, but then went back to sleep.

When She went back into the room she found that her school teachers where still arguing with her grandfather.

"Don't expect any answers from me, you wouldn't understand anyway," The Doctor told him harshly. "But you saw me Barbra!" Mr. Chesterton said to Miss Wright, "Yes" She said quietly.

"See, I warned you, you see what you've done?" The Doctor said again as he looked at Susan.

Susan realized what her grandfather meant; and it wasn't good. "It's an illusion! It must be!" Mr. Chesterton cried out again.

"You shouldn't have come here," She stated firmly.

"It's a trick!" Mr. Chesterton cried again.

"It is no trick, young man, you both forced your way into the ship; I did not invite you," The Doctor replied," I see no reason why I should explain anything."

"Ship?" Mr. Chesterton questioned.

"I use your own outdated terminology, for any craft that does not roll along on wheels," The Doctor said annoyed.

"You mean, it moves?!" Miss Wright said unbelieving. "The TARDIS can go anywhere," Susan said, grinning happily at her beloved ship and home.

"TARDIS? I don't know what you mean Susan!" Miss Wright squawked.

"I made up TARDIS from the initials; Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I thought you'd both realize when you came inside and saw the different dimensions from outside." Susan said to her teachers.

Susan hoped that Melody was still asleep; though with all this yelling she couldn't be sure. She sighed.

Mr. Chesterton came up to her and said," Just…Let me get this right…A thing that looks like a police box stuck in a junkyard, can move anywhere in time and space?!" Finally, he got it! Susan said joyfully, "Yes." Mr. Chesterton chuckled, "Susan, don't be ridiculous!"

Susan was severely disappointed. "They'll never understand, my child," The Doctor said to her. "Why won't you believe us?" Susan said carefully walking to her grandfather's side.

"We just want you to tell us the truth," Miss Wright called to her. "You have heard the truth," Her grandfather retorted," We are not of this race; we are not of this earth. We are wonderers in the fourth dimensions of space and time. Cut off from our own planet and our own people, by ions and universes far beyond the reach of your most advanced sciences," The Doctor said while taking off his coat and scarf, then sitting down in a chair.

"It's true, every word of it is true!" she told them, halfway hoping that they would stop yelling if they believed her, "You don't know what you've done coming here." She bent down to her grandfather's level, "Grandfather, let them go now. Don't you see if they don't believe us they can't do us any harm! I know these earth people better than you; their minds reject things they don't understand."

The Doctor got up from his chair and said, "No." while sticking his chin upwards. "You can't keep us here!" Mr. Chesterton exclaimed to the Doctor. The Doctor gave him a look that said, 'oh, you think so, young man?'

"Susan, why do you insist on lying to us?" Miss Wright said to her. "I'm not lying!" She declared, if a little too loudly.

"I loved your school; I loved England and the 20th century. The last five months have been the happiest of my life."

"And you are one of us! You look like us; you sound like us."

Susan looked away, "I was born in the 49th century." she said simply.

"What?!"Mr. Chesterton exclaimed," Now look, Susan…" She gave him a look at that.

"I've had enough of this, come on let's get out of here," he said to Miss Wright, grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the door, while Susan said," You can't get out." They tried anyway. The Doctor just laughed.

Mr. Chesterton walked over to the Doctor and then to Susan. "He won't let you go," Susan said to him. "You pushed something when we came in here," he accused, "It was over here! Now which is it? Which is it!? Which is the control that opens the door!?" he said while running around the controls.

"You still think this is a trick?" The Doctor asked. "I know that free movement into the fourth dimension in space and time, is a scientific dream, I didn't expect to find solved in a junkyard!" Mr. Chesterton yelled at him.

"For your science, school master, not for ours. I tell you before your ancestors turned the first wheel; the people of my world had reduced movement to the farthest reaches of space, to a game for children. "The Doctor yelled back.

"Unless you open that door and let me take Susan and Miss Wright out of here, I'll…" Mr. Chesterton yelled. "Don't threaten me, young man," The Doctor said coldly.

"Grandfather, he doesn't understand, let them go now," Susan begged him.

"What if it is true?" Miss Wright said from the other side of the room. "But it can't be I tell you! Are you going to open that door!?" At this point, Susan had stopped wishing that they would stop yelling, but just wished that her grandfather would let them go so she could stop praying that Melody would not wake up yet.

"I'll take a chance myself!" Mr. Chesterton said running around the controls. "Very well I can't stop you," The Doctor pushed a button on the console.

Momentarily forgetting Melody, Susan screamed, "Don't touch it its ALIVE!" There was an electric shock that came from the console and shocked Mr. Chesterton's hand. He spun around holding his hand in pain.

Miss Wright ran to him saying," Ian, are you alright?" She then rounded on Susan and the Doctor, "What do you think you're doing; how dare you behave like this?!" She yelled at them. Susan ran to her teachers.

"Grandfather, let them go now please!" She pleaded. The Doctor shook his head. "But you must! You can't keep us here!" Miss Wright insisted.

"Grandfather let them go! We'll go somewhere else, some other time, I won't object, I promise! I won't object…" The Doctor crossed the space between them, and gently took her by the elbow and said," My dear child, you know very well, we cannot let them possess even one idea that such a ship as the TARDIS might be possible."

"But grandfather, don't you see? If we let them go now, they can't…"

"Look. See how they watch and listen as we talk? If they leave the ship now, they might come to believe at last that all this is possible. Think what would have happened to the Ancient Romans if they possessed the power of gunpowder. If Napoleon had been given the secret of the aero-plane? No, my child, we both know we cannot let our secret loose in the world in the 20th century!" The Doctor informed her.

"But you can't keep them prisoners here!" Susan yelled. "You can't keep us prisoners anywhere," Mr. Chesterton told him.

"I cannot let you go, school teacher! Weather you believe what you have been told is of no importance. You and your companion would be footprints in a time where you were not supposed to have walked."

"If I have to use force to get out of here I will, you know," Mr. Chesterton declared. "Maybe we've just stumbled onto something beyond our understanding!" Miss Wright exclaimed to her fellow teacher. "You see the first faith, glimmering?" The Doctor asked Susan. "Why did you come here? Why?!"

The Doctor walked over to the controls and Susan screamed, "Grandfather, No!" Mr. Chesterton ran over to him and tried to tear him away from controls. Then there was a lot of screaming. So much screaming that the TARDIS started beeping and Melody woke up crying. Miss Wright and Mr. Chesterton passed out on the floor. They were moving from 76 totters lane that was for sure… but no one knew where they were going next.


	3. The Disbelief of Ian Chesterton

**A.N: Sorry I haven't Updated in a really long time, it's harder than it seems to write something like this. Also I must apologize for not getting Melody more into the story, I don't really know how to write little kids, but as time goes on she will become more involved.**

**Summary: Amy and Lorna Make up a plan to save Melody from the Silence, so Lorna takes baby melody to 76 totters lane.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I look like BBC which is a whole company? That's rude.**

Melody was curled up in Susan's arms, quickly drifting off to sleep; however every time she would close her eyes they would pop right back open again. Because

of the fact that Melody's nap was interrupted she was awake and cranky. About this time, Barbara awoke.

"Ian?" Barbara said quietly as got up and started gently shaking him. "Ian." She said a bit louder.

"I'm alright" He whispered as he got up from the floor. He felt the back of his head, "I must have hit my head," He paused, "The movements stopped."

"The base is steady," Susan confirmed, looking at the controls while holding Melody. "Layer of sand, rock formation. Good." The Doctor added.

"We've left 1963" Susan said, shifting Melody to her hip. "Oh, yes, undoubtedly. I'll be able to tell you where presently." He looked at Yearometer, "Zero? That's not right. I'm afraid this Yearometer is not calculating properly. Hm! Well, anyway, the journey's finished." He turned to address Ian and Barbara, "What are you doing down there?"

"What have you done?" Barbara asked the Doctor. Ian looked at Barbra "Barbara, you don't believe all this nonsense."

"Well, look at the scanner screen." Susan said pointing at the screen. "Yes, look up there." The Doctor agreed then turned to Susan, "They don't understand and I suspect they don't want to." He turned back towards Ian and Barbara, "Well there you are a new world for you."

"Sand and rock?" Ian responded, not looking impressed.

"Yes, that's the immediate view outside the ship,"

"But where are we?" Barbara questioned.

"You mean that's what we'll see when we go outside?" Ian asked at the same time.

"Yes, you'll see it for yourself." Susan said, answering both the questions.

"I don't believe it." Ian replied.

"You really are a stubborn young man, aren't you?" The Doctor said shaking his head. "All right, show me some proof. Give me some concrete evidence." Ian then turned to Susan, "I'm sorry, Susan, I don't want to hurt you, but it's time you were brought back to reality."

"But you're wrong, Mister Chesterton." Susan answered. The Doctor put a hand on Susan's shoulder, "They are saying I'm a Charlatan. What concrete evidence would satisfy you?"

"Just open the doors, Doctor Foreman," Ian replied, sounding somewhat smug. "Eh? Doctor Who? What's he talking about?" The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"They're so sure, Ian," Barbara stated quickly, her voice getting higher in the middle of her statement.

"Yes, I know" Ian agreed.  
She then continued, "And remember the difference between the outside of the police box and the inside."

"Yes, I know, but. Are you going to open the doors or aren't you?" Ian asked the Doctor angrily. "No" He said simply. "You see?" Ian said looking at Barbara, until The Doctor elaborated, "Not until I'm quite sure it's safe to do so." He paused, as he checked all the dials "Well, yes, good. Yes, it is, it's good. Excellent, Excellent." He then asked Susan, "You've got the radiation counter there. What's it read?"

"It's reading normal grandfather," She answered, as Melody laid her head on Susan's shoulder.

"Splendid, splendid. Well, I think I'll take my Geiger counter with me in any case. So, you still challenge me, young man?"

"Well, just open the doors and prove your point."

"You're so narrow-minded, aren't you? Don't be so insular."

"Grandfather, do you know where we are?" Susan asked quietly.

"Yes, we've gone back in time, all right. One or two samples and I shall be able to make an estimate; with rock pieces and a few plants. But I do wish this wouldn't keep letting me down." He paused as he saw Melody frown at him, and then he continued, "However, we can go out now."

"Grandfather, do you think Melody will be alright out there?"  
"Yes, yes, I believe so,"  
As they were getting ready to open the door, Ian had to clarify something, "Just a minute. You say we've gone back in time?"  
"Yes, quite so." The Doctor confirmed.

"So that when we go out that door, we won't be in a junkyard in London in England in the year 1963?"

"That is quite correct. But your tone suggests ridicule."  
"But it is ridiculous. Time doesn't go round and round in circles. You can't get on and off whenever you like in the past or the future." Ian said as he walked over to him.

"Really? Where does time go, then?" The Doctor asked with interest, as if he wanted to see how stupid humans were.

"It doesn't go anywhere. It just happens and then it's finished." Ian replied, like it was obvious. The Doctor just laughed for minute, and then turned to speak to Barbara, "You're not as doubtful as your friend, I hope?"

"No," She answered simply.

"Barbara, you can't," Ian replied, almost whining tone of voice.

"I can't help it. I just believe them, that's all,"

"If you could touch the alien sand and hear the cries of strange birds and watch them wheel in another sky, would that satisfy you?" The Doctor asked Ian,

"Yes," Ian answered.

Melody squirmed in Susan's arms, as The Doctor opened the door. "Now, see for yourself."

As soon as Susan put Melody down, Melody rushed to the edge of the door as fast as she could. She looked out the door with a look of aw on her face. She turned around with a silly grin.

"It's not true. It can't be," Ian whispered in disbelief.  
"That's not on the screen" Susan stated smugly.

"Well I've no more time to argue with you. I must get some samples, Susan." The Doctor then grabbed his hat and bag. "Be careful, Grandfather," Susan called after him as he went through the door.

Melody heard him mutter to himself, "Oh, dear, it's disgusting really." She laughed quietly.

Barbara went outside, "Ian, come out and look." Ian stumbles and clutched his head.

"Oh here, lean on me." Susan offered.

"No, thank you. I'm all right, thanks" Ian dismissed her.

Susan held Melody's hand as they walked out the TARDIS doors.


	4. Ice Cold Sand

Barbara looked toward them as they emerged from the TARDIS," Well?" She asked Ian.

"But there must be some explanation!" He whispered again in disbelief (Melody thought he really didn't belief much at all, after all, it was right there in front of him and he just couldn't accept it.). Susan led Melody away from the two, and they both started playing with the ice cold sand.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the distance The Doctor is distressed, "It's still a police box. Why hasn't it changed? Dear, dear, how very disturbing." Then the Doctor begins to collects the samples he needs, unaware of the man in animal skins watching him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"Mel, do you think we could build a sandcastle?" Susan asked Melody, Melody shakes her head, "nuh uh, to cold," Susan pouts, and Mel smiles devilishly and rubs her hands together and picks up some of the icy sand and troughs it at Susan.

She laughs as Susan guards her face with her hands. Once Susan had recovered from the attack, "All right you've done it, I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Susan said as she ran for the giggling girl, "But Sues, where's my dog?" Mels says in between her laughter. When Susan had finally caught Mels she set her down and Barbara walked over to where they were playing. "Who is she in all this then?" She starts,

"Who is she really, because I know she isn't your little sister,"

"Melody? Oh yes, we really don't know, when we landed, a girl came out of nowhere and said that we had to take care of her, it was really quite strange."

"Was the girl her mother or sister?"

"No not ether, she said that Mel, was taken away from her mother as a baby,"

Melody made a confused face, "But mummy is right here." She said pointing to the TARDIS, but she had said it so quietly that the rest of the group didn't hear her. After that, conversation stopped, when Barbara came across an animal skull in the sand."What do you think it could be? Ian, look at this."

"I don't know; it hasn't got any horns or antlers. Could be a horse. Could be anything," Ian replied. "Incredible. A police box in the midst of, oh, it just doesn't make sense." He whispered mostly to himself.

"It should have changed; I wonder why it hasn't happened this time." Susan pondered, and then all eyes were on the TARDIS.

"The Ship, you mean?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, it's been an Ionic column and a sedan chair." Susan answered.

"Disguising itself wherever it goes."

"Yes, that's right; but it hasn't happened this time. I wonder why not." Susan said worriedly. Melody put her little hand on Susan's shoulder, "Don't worry, not broken." She said with a smile.

"I wonder if this old head would help grandfather. Where is he?" Susan asked, and then it was Mels turn to act worried. "Sues, I got a bad feeling."


End file.
